


Eyes Turned Skyward

by iam93percentstardust



Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Wings, Dom Bucky Barnes, M/M, MHEA_Harlequin_2020, Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Wing Grooming, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: Tony has an erogenous zone at the base of his wings.Bucky probably wouldn’t have even noticed if it hadn’t been for Nat brushing her fingers against Tony’s back at breakfast. It’s an innocuous motion, probably nothing more than to let Tony—who startles easily—know that she’s back there. But Tony stiffens.And then he shudders.And Bucky sits up and takes notice.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Eyes Turned Skyward [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629319
Comments: 51
Kudos: 922
Collections: MHEA Harlequin Hoopla Prompt Challenge 2020





	Eyes Turned Skyward

Tony has an erogenous zone at the base of his wings.

Bucky probably wouldn’t have even noticed if it hadn’t been for Nat brushing her fingers against Tony’s back at breakfast. It’s an innocuous motion, probably nothing more than to let Tony—who startles easily—know that she’s back there. But Tony stiffens.

And then he shudders.

And Bucky sits up and takes notice.

Tony’s movement isn’t anything big. It’s barely more than a shiver. Bucky’s pretty sure that he and Nat are the only ones who notice. But it happens.

Tony gives Nat one of his patented press smiles and then folds his hummingbird wings—perfect for the constantly moving inventor—up against his back, pressed tightly to his suit jacket. It’s a tossup as to whether or not Nat put together the puzzle pieces: her brushing up against his wings, Tony’s shiver, the way he had smiled at her afterwards, the wings hiding that vulnerable spot. She probably _did_ put it together but she’s excellent at staying in character so she continues on her way to the pan of bacon, leaving it in question.

Bucky, on the other hand, puts it together immediately. He’s been watching Tony for months, trying to figure out how best to approach the little inventor. The thing is, is that Tony, so often larger than life, comes off as being a dominant, alpha type. Those gorgeous hummingbird wings add to that impression because, as everyone knows, hummingbirds are assholes. Dominant types don’t tend to mix well in sexual situations so Bucky, about as dominant as it gets, had kept quiet about his growing feelings.

But that shiver says something else. That shiver says _soft_ , says _sweet_ , says _submissive_. That shiver says Bucky might have a chance.

* * *

Bucky had been free from HYDRA for six months before he came to Avengers Tower. He hadn’t been sure of the reception he would receive after he’d spent seventy years as HYDRA’s lapdog but the Avengers had surprised him. First by being understanding of everything he’d been through and then by befriending him. Bucky hadn’t been expecting that. He’d been expecting a trial for his crimes as the Winter Soldier. The U.S. government had indeed tried to arrest him but Tony had thrown the full might of his lawyers behind Bucky.

Tony had won.

Even then, Bucky hadn’t _really_ thought that the Avengers would come to like him. Certainly Stevie still liked him but he’d tried to kill Sam and Nat and as for Tony—well, who could like the man who’d killed their parents?

He’d haunted the tower like a ghost for a month, drifting through the hallways in the small hours of the morning, avoiding everyone, even Steve. He probably would have done it indefinitely if it hadn’t been for Tony finding him in the living room at three in the morning.

Tony had shoved Bucky’s legs off the footstool in front of his armchair, sat down there himself, and said, “Groom me.”

Completely startled, all Bucky had been able to say was, “What?”

“Groom me,” Tony repeated insistently. He’d gestured at the arc reactor. “Look, this thing in my chest limits my range of motion and I can’t reach the spots at the very back. You’ve got nice hands and you’re actually awake right now so you get stuck doing it. Now _groom me_.”

(Looking back on it, Tony was very obviously the kind of bratty sub Bucky had been dreaming of his entire life so he’s not entirely sure how he missed it.)

The night had started a thing. They’d meet up in the middle of the night. Bucky would groom Tony’s wings, cleaning them of the motor oil and dirt and gently smoothing them back into place. Far less often, Tony would repay the favor for Bucky’s wings. Bucky had often wished that he felt comfortable with Tony grooming his wings but he suspects that it’s not a Tony thing. He doesn’t like _anyone_ behind him, not even funny, clever, _lovely_ Tony.

After a few nights of their clandestine meetings, Tony had turned on the TV. “If I don’t have something to watch,” he’d said, “I’ll fall asleep and then I’ll wake up tomorrow morning with a stiff neck.”

“Am I boring you?” Bucky had asked wryly. He’d been coming to learn that sarcasm wasn’t forbidden around Tony, that Tony in fact delighted in it.

“Not in the slightest, Bucky Babe. You have magic hands,” Tony had said simply. He’d never fully explained how magic hands translated to falling asleep but as Bucky had become closer with the rest of the team, he’d learned that _everyone_ relaxed under his hands, even the hyper-vigilant Natasha.

That first night, they’d watched a trashy TV show but Tony had soon branched out into his personal favorites and then the ones that Bucky hadn’t seen yet and then it had become habit to meet up for movies and grooming. Somehow, they’d become friends over their sleepless nights together but it hadn’t been until the first time Tony had fallen asleep with Bucky’s gentle hands carding through his wings that Bucky realized he was in love.

He’d tried to nudge Tony awake so that Tony could at least make it to a bed but Tony had leaned further back into Bucky’s hands and murmured, “You can carry me; can’t you, soldier?”

Tony had felt perfect in Bucky’s arms, small and warm and so damn beautiful. Bucky hadn’t wanted to let him go when they’d reached Tony’s bedroom but he had. Tony had immediately curled up on his side into a small ball, hands covering the arc reactor protectively in a move that seemed like there was a reason behind it. Bucky had immediately wanted to go hunt down whoever had hurt Tony like that but he’d been too busy watching Tony’s breathing even out to make his legs move.

He’d looked back at Tony in the doorway and thought to himself, _Oh_.

* * *

Bucky doesn’t have to wait long before enacting his plan. He’s pretty sure that Tony has JARVIS give him some kind of alert when Bucky can’t sleep so the very next time his nightmares keep him from sleep, he asks quietly, “JARVIS, if Tony’s still up, could you ask him if I could groom his wings?”

Just as quietly, JARVIS responds, “Certainly, Sergeant Barnes. Sir will be up in a few minutes.”

Less than a minute later, the soft ding of the elevator announces Tony’s arrival. Tony steps off yawning. Bucky freezes. Tony doesn’t usually come up already tired and he’s not sure he wants to make a move if Tony won’t be awake enough to truly consent. But then Tony perks up when he sees Bucky and settles down onto the footstool gracefully, none of that clumsiness that usually accompanies a sleepy Tony.

Bucky starts off by carding his fingers through Tony’s wings gently. Tony’s wings are soft and clean tonight, which tells Bucky that Tony probably hasn’t been in the lab for at least a couple of hours.

When he mentions that to Tony, Tony just hums under his breath and then says, “Board meeting today.”

That certainly explains it. Tony, usually happy with motor oil and grease in his wings, always has to have them spotless for board meetings.

“They must have upset you,” Bucky murmurs. “Your wings are ruffled.” He carefully shifts feathers back into place.

Tony hums again, this time in agreement, and then tips his head back against Bucky’s knee, eyes closed contentedly. It makes Bucky’s job harder but he can’t really complain when Tony looks this peaceful.

He grooms him for another few minutes and then locates that spot at the base of Tony’s wings. He’s not entirely certain how he managed to miss this spot in all the months they’ve been doing this. In fact, he almost suspects that he hasn’t actually missed it and that Tony just has fantastic control.

Bucky brushes his fingers across the sensitive patch of skin. It’s no bigger than the size of a walnut and buried beneath soft downy feathers but it has the exact effect on Tony that Bucky had been expecting. Tony stiffens, the same way he had when Nat had accidentally brushed it.

He sits there, frozen for long enough that Bucky starts to wonder if he’s made a mistake. But then, all at once, Tony relaxes into the touch, trilling softly. Bucky’s response is a low growl.

“Hoped you’d seen that,” Tony whispers.

“Yeah?” Bucky asks. “Did you plan this, doll?” He moves his metal hand from Tony’s feathers to card through the billionaire’s hair instead. Gently—so _gently_ —he closes it into a fist and tugs on Tony’s hair to tilt his head back. He bends down and presses his lips against Tony’s forehead before drifting down the length of his nose until he’s finally kissing Tony.

Kissing Tony, even while they’re in this awkward, upside-down position, is an _experience_. It starts with little kitten licks and nips to Tony’s top lip and then when Tony opens for him, he dips his tongue inside to taste him. Tony tries to meet him but Bucky pulls his mouth away, whispers, “Let me kiss you,” and Tony goes sweetly pliant for him.

He kisses Tony again and then reaches down with his hand to run his knuckles along that spot on Tony’s back. Tony clamps his thighs together and trembles. Bucky continues to place teasing kisses on Tony’s lips, watching with interest as the outline of Tony’s cock grows more defined as he hardens.

Bucky’s glee grows as with every pass of his fingers over that sensitive patch of skin, Tony’s tremble grows more pronounced. He’s all but panting into Bucky’s mouth by now, hands clenching and unclenching in his shirt.

“Who would’ve thought Tony Stark is such a beautiful little sub, hmm?” he whispers. His next stroke is less a stroke and more of a press. Tony moans, hips making small, aborted jerks.

“That’s it,” Bucky says admiringly. Tony’s gorgeous like this, undone and sweet and all Bucky’s. “Just like that, baby doll.”

He tugs Tony’s head to the side to lay a trail of kisses down the side of his neck to the junction of his shoulder. “Are you going to come for me, Tony?” he asks as he bites down sharply. Tony whines desperately, arching his back into Bucky’s fingers.

“Hmm?” Bucky hums. He strokes over the spot again, harder this time. Tony’s hips are beginning to stutter in their movement. Bucky can tell he’s getting close. “Come on, baby doll,” he croons. “Show me how good you are.”

“’m good?” Tony whispers, looking up at Bucky with wide, beautiful eyes.

“ _So_ good,” Bucky replies. “The _best_.”

That little bit of praise seems to be enough for Tony, who arches one last time and keens as he comes in his pants. Bucky watches in awe. Tony is _lovely_ when he comes, the most beautiful thing Bucky’s ever seen.

“Beautiful,” Bucky breathes. His own cock presses hard against his jeans but it’s the furthest thing from his mind right now. Right now, he has Tony satisfied in his arms and the only thing he can think about is how badly he wants to clean Tony up and get him tucked into Bucky’s bed.

“Can you stand?” he asks. Tony shakes his head listlessly. “Alright, sweet thing. I’ve gotcha.”

He stands, scooping Tony up into his arms in one smooth motion. Tony makes a small noise of complaint when the movement jostles recently groomed feathers but, after a moment, he curls into Bucky’s chest happily.

“Beautiful,” Bucky says again and sets off for the bedroom.


End file.
